The Legends of Standard Survival
by PureCreativity
Summary: These writings dictate the saga of Standard Survival, a epic Server that's as close to Vanilla as you can get, for beings to play the original game without much changes to gameplay. Rated M for the swearing that's sure to come.
1. Prolouge: The Beginning

**This is a fanfiction intended for members of Standard Survival. It depicts the happenings on the server with a touch of role play in it. If you are not of Standard Survival, there's a few options for you now.**

**Join the server. It's at **

**Screw off**

**Just read and not understand much of it**

**So, yeah.**

**LET THE STORY BEGIN!**

**Prolouge: The Beginning**

Minecraft. It was a beautiful universe, created by the Almighty Notch and his team of demi-gods, the Mojangsters. Each sentient being Notch gave life to got its own world. To explore, create, survive and thrive. In the beginning, none of the beings came into contact. They lived exciting lives, but had no companions to share them with.

The Mojangsters tried to console them by making their worlds more exciting, adding new creatures, blocks, and even a huge overhaul on all their worlds once. None of the attempts cheered them up, until the Almighty created a series of gateways to worlds where the beings could interact. He christened the worlds 'Multiplayer Servers'. The servers allowed for the beings to play games, converse and survive together, but all lacked that little something. Until Serge.

Serge was a ordinary being like all his peers. However, he longed for a world where beings could purely survive together, like on their lonely little worlds. Thus, he got to work on a new Server. He worked on it for weeks, months, years, centuries. (The beings lived for an eternity, not knowing permement death. They could die, but would respawn by the resting place in the next instant.) Finally, after what seemed like eons, he finished the Server.

Many beings were soon attracted to it by its uniqueness, its appeal of being like their individual worlds, just with companions, which was what they had been seeking. As more and more joined, they created factions, groups dedicated to a singular cause, be it building, raiding, exploring or other what-nots. And thus

**STANDARD SURVIVAL WAS BORN!**


	2. The Adventures of Pokeking: One

**The main storyline of this will be me playing on the Server. I will be posting other things as well, like battles between factions and interesting tidbits. But for now, it's just me.**

**The Adventures of Pokeking1999**

**Chapter 1: Birth**

Psst…psst… BOOM!

Pokeking lunged forward over the ravine, trying not to think about the lava pooled at the very deepest of the dark cavern. As his foot touched cold, smooth stone, his heart calmed, knowing he was safe. As he struggled to catch his breath, his hands on his knees, he cursed the damned creeper which had crept up behind him while he was creating his ticket out of the myriads of caves deep below the lush grass of Minecraft: a iron pickaxe. It was a good thing Pokeking had fast reflexes, leaping for the other side of the all too wide ravine, avoiding the worst of the blast by the wretched green devil. In normal circumstances, he would not have made that jump. If it wasn't for the force of the blast propelling him, he would not have lived to curse the creeper. Forcing some dirt out of a large opening in the stone, he built a little pathway back to his makeshift base of a workbench, a working furnace and some hastily placed wood planks now scattered by the blast. Sighing, Pokeking got to work on repairs.

"It would be nice to have a companion to help me with all these chores. I could start by looking on Servers, but most of the Servers I've been on are too modified, too unreal. I want a place just like my home…" Pokeking's mind went back to a conversation he had with someone a few weeks ago…

**A few weeks ago, on the Server of Hypixel**

"…..Rumor has i….erver just like norm….andar…..vival…hit, there's a creep…."

BOOM!

**Now**

"That guy I met, what's his face, he mentioned something about a Server like home. What was it called? Standerp? Scaredern? Oh right, it's Standard Survival. Well, no harm checking it out." Pokeking reasoned.

Closing his eyes, a flash of white light enveloped him and in the next instance, he found himself in the Universal Core, the hub of all the servers. After hunting about for awhile, Pokeking found the portal that would take him to Standard Survival. The purple gateway seemed to beckon to him, inviting him to step inside.

Was it safe? Pokeking had came on Servers that were full of uneducated and unruly bandits and muggers. He was worried Standard would prove to be one of them. His desire for friends overcoming his fears, he cleared all doubts aside and bathed himself in the purple glow. The light flickered and Pokeking disappeared.

When he opened his eyes, he was pleasantly surprised to find himself in a lush green forest. As he explored his surroundings, he found that it was different from other Servers indeed. People weren't constantly wielding swords and bows slaying people like they were squids. It was a Server focused on thriving. In his mind, friendly comments were exchanged, discussing trades, alliances and other topics. (All Minecraftians were linked to a hive mind, where they could converse with others, no matter the distance. It was also used as a platform for Server Admins to post news and announcements.)

"Hi. I'm new here." Pokeking said, unsure how they would reply. He had come across Servers who were unfriendly and rude with newcomers. Standard was not one of them. Immediately, his mind flooded with friendly welcomes. Pokeking smiled. He had found his new home.

"Can I join a Faction?"

One person, vdude13, responded, "I can help you out if you want to. I'm about 20 miles from where you are now. Newcomers are bestowed with 3 days of hunger protection, so you should have a easy time coming here."

Gathering some basic supplies, Pokeking began his long treacherous trek to vdude13. He braved deserts as scorching as the Nether, wild forests teeming with unholy creatures of the night, freezing tundra and infinite oceans to get to the safe dwelling of vdude13: Fort Greenhorn.

Fort Greenhorn was actually a mountain which vdude13 had single handedly hollowed out and decorated to make a magnificent dwelling. Stepping through the 10 block high entrance, surrounded by braziers , the Fort was a sight to behold.

"vdude13! Are you home?" Pokeking said.

"Just a minute! I'll be down in a second!" vdude13 replied

"Down?" Pokeking looked up to see a wiry young man balanced precariously over a pool of water, trying to attach a quaint looking chandelier. Fastening the final bolts, vdude leapt down, right in front of the surprised Pokeking.

"Follow me, I'll show you to your quarters."

As vdude strolled down the huge stone stairs, Pokeking admired the beautiful architecture of the Fort. He couldn't believe one man could do all this. He decided vdude was alright.

**More chapters will be up soon!**


	3. The Adventures of Pokeking: Two

**Apart from this series, The Adventures of Pokeking, I will be doing others. I'm doing a special chapter that will briefly describe the timeline of the Server. I realize that my chapters are too short and boring. I will try to make it better as the chapters go by. Thanks for supporting my little ficcy and do give reviews. I enjoy feedback!**

**The Adventures of Pokeking**

**Chapter 2: Creation of Carnage**

"Hey, v, you can come in now." I called out.

"Ok, Poke."

Vdude pushed open the creaky wooden door into my room. He glanced around the room carefully.

"Um, Poke, what was it that you wanted me to se….Oh my Notch…"

I snickered as a snow golem came out from behind the stone pillar, making slushy noises as it went to Vdude. It waved its little twig of a hand in front of him, as if to say 'Hi'.

"Gee, Poke, you made a snow golem?" Vdude asked, feeling the bumpy pumpkin shell on the golem's head. It purred in satisfaction.

"Yep. Isn't he a beauty?"

"Yeah…. But why did you create him? He's gonna leave a snowy trail wherever he goes." Vdude gestured to the little pile of snow behind him.

"Don't worry. I'll clean up behind him. And, I'll make sure Pete doesn't leave my room." I assured him.

"Pete?"

"Yeah. That's what I named him."

"Okaaayyy….Where did you get the pumpkin? We don't have a pumpkin farm."

"Yeah, funny story, I found a pumpkin storage room in a Nether Fort yesterday. I took a couple of them to grow and make golems." I explained

"Anyway, we won't have to find a snow biome to get snow anymore. We can jus…. Oh shit."

"What? What is it?"

I pointed behind him, at the floor. He turned around quickly, as if expecting a zombie to pop out of nowhere, hand on blade. Surprised to see nothing of imminent danger, he looked back at me. I pointed at the ground, where a little white trail leading out the door.

"Oh…" Vdude faltered.

I grabbed a lead and raced out the door, following the wet, white trail. Vdude soon followed, shovel in hand, trying to clean up the mess. It was a long chase, throughout the Fort. I marveled that, for a creature composed purely of slushy snow, it could move quite fast. Eventually, we managed to corner it in the enchanting corner of the library.

"C'mon, Petey, just follow me back to your room. We're not gonna hurt you." I gestured to the little cage Vdude had slapped together while I was chasing Pete in the stables. Carefully, step by step, I inched closing to Pete, who seemed to be frightened of the lead in my hand. I had almost reached him and was about to slip the lead over his little orange head when he shot pat me, leapt on the enchanting table and leapt at Vdude. I was amazed at its stealth. However, its jumping ability wasn't exactly that great, so its torso hit Vdude's head. Both of them landed on the floor in a snowy heap. I was about to approach them to help them up, when suddenly, the snow flashed crimson red for a second and slowly covered up the remainder of what I could see of Vdude's body.

"Mmg, huh, Ah! Poke, what's happening? Why's this red stuff on me? Help meeee….." His voice was cut off when the snow entered his mouth. I rushed forward to scrap off the red snow, but to my surprise, some of the red snow formed into a hand shaped entity and knocked me hard against the bookshelves. Slowly the snow golem's pumpkin head went over vdude's and then the combined being stood up.

It was a massive crimson golem, the size of an iron golem, but it was shaped like a muscular human. I could make out vdude's eyes behind the pumpkin shell. They were blood red. The soft snow hardened suddenly into a slimy texture.

"Ah, this human shell is strong. I shall have fun with him." The massive red golem spoke, an evil tone in his voice.

"Vdude? You in there, buddy?" I asked.

"The one you call vdude is no more. He is now a comatose shell for me to occupy, use and..." it sneered before saying, "enjoy."

Grabbing my sword, I charged at him. He did not flinch. Instead two wiry tendrils shot out of his torso and wrapped around me, gripping me tightly.

"Argh… Who the fuck are you?" I managed to whisper. The tendrils were forcing the air out of me.

"The pumpkin you took from the Nether Fort was inhabited by me. I am a Symbiote, a parasite species that has thrived in the Nether since the Beginning. We can only survive by inhabiting a living creature, be it animal or plant. Due to me being born in the pumpkin storage room, I had no choice but to inhabit the wretched orange shell, unable to move until a living creature came close. When you found me, I briefly thought of inhabiting you, but I realized you could potentially take me to a place full of humans. So, I bide my time. It turned out well. You used me to summon a snow golem, thus giving me a means of transport, to search your home for suitable hosts. Unfortunately for Vdude, he was the stronger of you two. So I took over him. As for you," He cackled evilly "due to the fact you brought me out of the Nether, I will thank you by allowing you to be my eternal slave, watching on as I slay the rest of your kind."

Looking around, I noticed a stone sword on the shelf near me. I could reach it; I just needed to distract that creature for a while.

"But why? Why kill a species which has done nothing to you?" I asked, while struggling to free my hand.

"Symbiotes are blood-hungry beasts. They crave murder. And, when I exterminate the only intelligent species of the Overworld, Symbiotes can move in and take over!"

Almost there. Just a little more.

"What about Vdude? What will you do to him?"

"Don't you get it? There is no Vdude. There is only CARNAGE!" The crimson symbiote laughed manically.

Seizing the opportunity, I pulled with all the strength I could muster, freed my hand, grabbed the sword and chopped off the tendrils trapping me. Now free, I raced off, intending to run for help. One of the larger factions could help me, Rangers or Animosity could kill this bastard easily. I imagined the time it took him to recover would buy me time to escape. However, it shot after me in mere seconds, chasing me throughout the Fort, just as I chased Pete throughout before. I eventually ended up in the storage room, breathing heavily, hiding behind a chest.

"You can't hide from me!" Carnage broke down the iron doors and surveyed the room. Thinking he couldn't find me, I tried to sneak past him.

Snap!

Shit! Why was there a stick on the floor?!

"GOTCHA!" A tendril shot at me at lightning speed.

Out of desperation, I flipped open the nearest chest and started tossing stuff at Carnage, who was advancing towards me. Flint, dirt, diamonds, they all failed to hurt the fucking asshole, all of them stuck on the gooey surface that was his skin. I searched the chest for anything that would hurt him. Water. Nope, that won't work. Next. My heart leaped when I found a bucket of lava. I grabbed it and tossed the contents at Carnage. It hit him with a loud sizzle. He dropped to his knees, twitching in pain.

"Ahhhh, nooo, I'M DYING!" Carnage shrieked.

Taking the stone sword, I charged at him, ready to chop the symbiote goo off Vdude.

"AHHHH…Just kidding. " Carnage looked up, an evil grin on his crimson face. He grabbed my sword and broke it into two. Then, he tossed me towards the wall, back near the chest... I landed in a heap on the floor. He walked towards me.

"My species lives in the fucking Nether. Did you think lava would hurt me?" A tendril wrapped around my neck, ready to choke me. Oh right. Nether creature. Of course lava wouldn't do shit to it. Wait. Maybe…

I grabbed the water bucket and flung it at Carnage. His face immediately turned into a agonizing contortion of pain.

"I'll be back, just you wait, Carnage never diessss….." The crimson slime melted off vdude's limp body, disintegrating into the floor. Vdude fell towards the ground, still unconscious. I rushed towards him and checked his vitals. Still alive and kicking.

**One hour later**

Vdude lay snoring on the soft bed, while I tended to my wounds and thought about Carnage. Even though I saw him disintergrate in front my eyes, I was sure he would be back. Only a matter of time.

**I based Carnage on a Marvel villain of the same name. The reason I added him was because I felt a good story needs a powerful villain. So, yeah. See you guys next time! Reviews will be appreciated!**


	4. Chronicles of Crimson: One

**In this story, I will switch it up a bit by writing in present tense, just to see how it works out. Also, this chapter will not be about Pokeking, instead, it will be about CrimsonAngel. Without further ado, let us begin!**

**Chronicles of Crimson**

**Part 1: Arrival of the Angel**

**Crimson's POV**

I gently take the iron ingots from the furnace, and placed them carefully in my chest. I had just got back from a fruitful mining expedition, acquiring iron, gold and best of all, diamonds. Since I still needed to wait for the gold to smelt, I decided to go to my friend (CrimsonBuddy _(Sorry, Crim, you didn't tell me your friend's name so I just made one up. Hope you don't mind.)_)'s Server to visit for awhile.

**Later, at Server of CrimsonBuddy**

As I materialize into the blocky world which I was so familiar with, I spotted CrimsonBuddy coming up to me, a serious look on his face.

"Hey Buddy, what's up?" I greet cheerfully. He did not reciprocate my cheerfulness.

"Crim, you can't come here anymore. I just sold the Server. We're in the house discussing the price now." Buddy said.

"Wait, what, you're selling the Server? But, why?" I gasp. No one had told me about this. Buddy was coping with the Server just fine.

"My wife just had a baby. I can't afford the time nor the money to upkeep the Server anymore. I'm sorry Crim, you're going to have to find another place from now onwards." Buddy replies.

"Oh, ok, sure, I'll just let myself out now. Um. Congrats on your new addition to the family." Turning around, I walk slowly back through the portal.

**The Universal Hub**

Great. Now where do I go for Multiplayer Survival? I've never been on a huge Server before. Besides, I heard all of them are so modified, it doesn't seem like Minecraft anymore. I have heard there were a handful of Servers that weren't like that, but they would be hard to find. Hard to find, but not impossible.

'Well, no harm trying.' I reason, heading towards the Hub Library. The Library was a extremely high tech place. It contains information on every single Server that has existed, does exist and well, not the Servers that would exist. Every Server had its own book, telling of the Server's history, particulars, and members. Any changes to a Server would immediately be updated here. It would be a good place to start my hunt for the perfect Server.

For days, I pored through the Servers' information. Days went past without me finding anything. I decide that it was time to give up. Obviously, I would not be able to find a Server that adhered to my every requirement. Its wasn't like the Server would fall into my hands so easily. I got up, ready to go. Carrying the huge pile of read books, I carry them to the Return Counter. Step by step, I inch forward, trying not to fall. Suddenly, a snow golem hit me from behind, causing me to fall against a bookshelf, scattering books everywhere. I fall backwards, landing in a pile of books. A huge book comes flying towards my face, hitting me square on the nose. The title was 'Standard Survival'.

Sitting up, I quickly flip through the book. This was exactly what I was looking for! Excited, I get up and rush out the Library, book in hand. Behind me, I could hear a Librarian shout, "You have to clean this up!" Too excited to care, adrenaline propels me to the Portal which would take me to Standard Survival. I have a feeling this Server was a perfect place to call home.

Rushing through the Portal, I find myself on a large platform made of half-slabs, glass, and glowstone. In the distance, I could make out some huge bases. Other than that, the environment was largely untouched. I begin to walk off the platform, when I notice a derpy looking person step off the platform and getting chopped to bits by a veteran enclosed in diamond armor. Yeah, don't want to be that guy. Looking around, I notice a few portals that would teleport me to random points in the Wilderness. Not hesitating for even a moment, I jump into one that said 'Wilderness 2' and found myself in another area, deserted. Not wanting to risk it, I continue running. I think I had ran for a 100 meters before collapsing at the foot of an small mountain. After I have caught my breath, I survey the area carefully. Small mountain, surrounded by a forest, a jungle and a taiga. Seems like a rather homely place, I decide. The rest of the day is spent chopping down trees and mining out a decent man-cave to live in. In the process of mining out the home, I stumble upon a few veins of iron. Good for a first day, I think. After making a small chest, I slump down in a corner, ready to hit the haystack, when I feel someone's presense near by.

All Minecraftians have this ability to sense when another of its kind is near him. They are able to make out the direction they are in, but not the exact area. They can hide their presense, but it requires a lot of concentration. Only the most focused can hide their presense for a long time.

Oh shit shit shit shit shit shit of all shitcakes! I quickly pack up all my stuff and start digging in the opposite direction. After about an hour, I turn around, thinking I've got away from the mysterious person. I was shocked to feel the person was closer this time, so close that I could see his name: **BL00_20** . Well, fuck this shit, I'm out of here. I dig out of the mountain, and race down through the forest, eventually ending up in a swampy area. Just then, I feel my stomach grumbling like the thunderstorms of the night. I realize I haven't eaten since I got here. Quickly fashioning a stone hoe. I dig up some seeds and set up a makeshift farm. The rest of the night was spent singing to the crops to make them grow faster. By morning, my hunger had made me half-dead. Maybe it was the impending doom or some other thing, but just than I realize that I could gather wild apples from the forest and get wood at the same time. At the end of the day, I made out with a lot of wood and enough apples to feed Herobrine's army.

The next few days were spent building a small hut, while learning about Factions. Anyone could create a faction, a clan of members dedicated to a cause. A Faction Head could claim land, making it so that no one but the Faction could modify it in anyway. And thus, when I finished my swamp hut, I create a Faction by the name of Gyronauts and did the most idiotic thing by running around claiming every block I could see. Feeling extremely tired, I plonk down on my wool bed and dozed off.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

I woke up to the sound of mini explosions around me. As I realize the explosions were outside my hut, I grabbed my sword and rush out, to the sight of little potholes everywhere. I decide to build a stone wall around my abode to prevent further accidents. So work begun, I spent weeks, mining stone, crafting it into fences and stacking them all into a 10 meter high wall. I thought that it would solve all my pothole problems, until the next day.

I wake up to the familiar sound of BOOM BOOM BOOM. Sighing, I walk outside to see little circles in the wall I had worked some hard to build. This incident made me decide to replace the cobblestone with obsidian. This proved to be a foolhardy mission, taking me months to complete. It was in these months that I met Decypher, a acquaintance who would prove to be a immature asshole in the months to come. But for now, he was help, and I needed as much of that valuable shit as I could get. That was until he fell into some lava while getting obsidian and refused to budge ever since, sitting in the hut like a block of bedrock. Luckily, I made a friend of another guy: GomeXD. _(Out of 10 marks, how original would you rate me, Crim? XD) _He replaced Decypher as a faction member that would actually do shit.

After the obsidian wall project was started, progress on the base became exponentially faster. I felt a lot safer and did more to get my ideas out into the open. I went on a few scavenger missions before I started my work and found quite a lot of good materials to use for the base; carrots, potatoes, enchant tables and pot stands… pretty much, everything I was missing to get an effective base going.

This was around the time I met Pika and Punk, two good friends who would prove to be valuable allies in the upcoming future. Realising how childish 'Gyronauts' sounded, I changed the name to the more epic 'Gyro'.

The faction neared "completion" after the obsidian wall was complete. A giant treehouse was constructed and all of the buildings housing the various faction members at the time and utilities were built and put into effect. I also realized my control over the group and initiated what I had always wanted for a faction: A group that had no real motion or thing to be completed, to be free to do as they please and be happy and safe should something happen. All was good. Even Undead, who had been terrorizing factions nearby, left us alone for some reason. He even came inside and toured the base after its completion, along with Simba, whom would become a valuable ally after our initial meeting. And Olaf, whom I had rescued from a trap with a pearl.

_(Sorry about copy-pasting this part, Crim. Major writer's block)_

As time went by, the faction grew from a makeshift wheat farm and a hut to a huge fiefdom. But the bigger things are, the bigger problems it would face.

Eventually, along with some trusted friends, I moved to a mushroom island where we continued building and surviving.

**This is as far the story goes for now. I will continue as soon as Crimmy gives me more data to work with. Please review!**


	5. Analogues of Animosity: One

**Right, I've done Crimson's story, I've done my story. What's next on my checklist?**

_Pokeking (Done)_

_Crimson (Done)_

_Animosity (Not Done)_

**Okay, guess its Animosity.**

**Apologues of Animosity**

**Part 1: Genesis**

**Third Person POV**

"And stay out!"

Bloo felt himself being lifted up and flung through the portal back to the Universal Hub, hitting the stone hard floor with a 'thump'. Rubbing his head, he got up.

'What the hell? All I said was that the Server was too modified and they should let me edit it for them. Freaking assholes.' Bloo mumbled as he walked back to the Library, in search of another Server. He had been searching for a Server where there were close to no mods, a Server that felt natural and had a friendly atmosphere. As he approached the Library, a flash of crimson dashed out of the Library and right into Bloo, causing him to fall over. The crimson figure didn't even stop to care and continued racing past.

Now, Bloo was usually a pretty placid guy. But after the incident just now, he was feeling pissed and that crimson dude just made him mad. So, Bloo sprinted after him, wanting to give him a piece of his mind, or rather a knuckle sandwich. The crimson dude continued sprinting, not noticing the pissed off Bloo at his tail. Bloo starting sprint-jumping, slowly catching up with him. He had almost reached him and was about to throw a punch when the dude curved right, sprinting into a portal. Without much thought, Bloo raced in after him. What he found behind that portal made him forget about punching Mr Crimson Dude.

The world was beautiful, largely untouched except for a few structures in the distance. Bloo felt at peace here. He felt like he was….home.

Forgetting his anger, he decided to set up a house here. Randomly picking a portal, he sauntered right into on that read 'Wilderness 2', soon finding himself near a jungle and a taiga forest. Making his way through the jungle, he was pleased to find a mountain with a nice overhang. He soon busied himself building a cozy cottage and setting up a mine on the slope of the mountain. Soon he had a quaint mountainside home, complete with a wild horse he had found. Feeling satisfied with himself, he lay down on his bed ready for a good night's sleep…

Neigh! Neigh!

Bloo shot right awake, out of bed and out the door, to see someone trying to ride his horse away.

"Hey you! Who the fuck do you think you are, stealing my god damn horse?" Bloo shouted. The horse pincher did not reply. Out of anger, Bloo whipped out his trusty bow and aimed at the damn asshole. 'Must be careful, can't hit my horse.' He thought to himself as he pulled back the string and fired. The arrow shot straight at the thief, hitting him right in his, well, posterior. The force of the arrow knocked him off the horse and right into a water pool at the bottom of a ravine. Bloo looked out with satisfaction.

'That'll be the last time the bastard takes my horse.' Bloo concluded. He was wrong. For the days that followed, the horse thief, who Bloo found out went by the name of Famatchett, repeatedly tried to steal Bloo's horse, and failing every time, due to Bloo's bow prowess.

The days went by as Bloo developed his mine even more, stumbling across gold, redstone and even the occasional diamond. He had also managed to set up a couple of farms, and built a stone wall around the base.

One day, Bloo was tending to his potato farm when he felt someone come up behind him. Pulling out his sword, he flung around, aiming the sword right at the person's neck, who raised his hands to his chest in surrender.

"Who are you?" Bloo questioned

"I'm Hethrox, just came by to tell you that your house looks great. You must have spent a lot of time on it." The person replied. Lowering his sword, Bloo asked Hethrox if he needed any help.

"No, just wanted to say hi. Well, see you soon." With that, Hethrox got back on his horse and rode off.

"Well, that was weird. Don't expect I'll see him again." Bloo thought to himself. He thought wrong. A few days later, Bloo was on the top of the mountain trying to grow a giant mushroom. The bonemeal seemed to have no effect on the brown fungus. Bloo was on the verge of insanity trying to grow it, when he felt a presence behind him again. Turning around, he found that it was that guy again: Hethrox.

"That's not how you grow a giant mushroom. You have to do it in a dark room. Also, besides burying some in the soil, you also have to tuck a little under its cap." Hethrox explained.

"Oh well, thanks man!" Bloo said, after he built a small shelter around the mushroom and tried again.

"No problem." Hethrox said, "By the way, do you want to join my faction?"

"What's a faction?" Bloo asked.

"A faction is a clan where the members are dedicated to a cause. Also, with a faction, you can claim land, reducing the chances of griefing." Hethrox explained.

"Ok"

Joining Animosity was one of the best decisions Bloo had ever made. It was a fairly large faction, filled with skilled builders, yet not very powerful. The days go by quickly for Bloo as he busies himself building, farming and battling.

One day, Bloo was back from a mining trip when he found that Animosity's base was completely destroyed. The buildings were wrecked, the animals were dead and the chests were all locked. Just then, Bloo notices a dark figure in the distance, called Simplename4me.

'He must be responsible.' Bloo thought, preparing to give chase when the figure disappears. Just then, Hethrox and the rest of Animosity: Und34d99 and Fl0xy come back from their raiding trip. They all pinned the blame on Bloo as there was no other possibility in their minds. Bloo was put in the Animosity Hole of Justice, where he was fairly judged and found NOT GUILTY. Thus, Hethrox and Bloo found themselves preparing to go after the culprit, risking life and diamonds to allow justice to prevail.

**In the next chapter of Apologues of Animosity, find out how the hunt for the griefer pans out.**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


End file.
